¿Quién es el pervertido aquí?
by Leeran
Summary: Podrían decir lo que fuera de Mukuro, pero no dejaba de ser cierto que sólo estaba protegiendo la inocencia de Chrome, realmente. Que luego quisiera quedársela él era únicamente un insignificante detalle. Gekokujou. Leer advertencias, por favor y gracias.


**Disclaimer: **KHR no me pertenece, y créanme: eso es _bueno_. Gosh.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers de todo el Arco del Futuro. _Trío_. ¿Posible OoC?

**Claim: **Mukuro/Fran/Chrome/Mukuro. Porque este es un trío, no un triángulo. O sea, todos están con todos y se aman entre tres :D. Por favor, si no te gusta este género y no quieres darle una oportunidad, no leas. Yo advierto claramente para evitarles problemas :).

**Notas: **Este trío me tiene completamente enamorada, y viendo que nadie escribía de ellos (hasta donde sé, quizás alguien lo hizo y no lo vi. Y en ese caso, podrían señalármelo y yo sería feliz leyendo :'D), decidí hacerlo yo. Con suerte incentivo a alguien a que escriba también (Aunque sea al estilo "_¡OMG, esto es horrible, hasta yo puedo hacerlo mejor!_"). O-oigan, soñar es gratis :'D.

**¿Quién es el pervertido aquí?**

Cuando Fran se escabulló aquella noche en su habitación, se metió en su cama despreocupadamente, y la abrazó como solía hacer de vez en cuando, Chrome estaba segura de que se trataba de otro de sus intentos (que siempre conseguían resultados "positivos") por hacer enojar a Ken a la mañana siguiente, por lo que simplemente suspiró resignada y no dijo nada. Ya se había acostumbrado a terminar, de alguna manera u otra, en medio de las peleas de esos dos. O, básicamente, de las peleas de Fran con absolutamente todo el mundo.

Acostumbrada como estaba a los juegos del chico, simplemente cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir, sabiendo que al día siguiente le tocaría llevar a cabo la "ardua" tarea de ser escudo nuevamente. (Aunque no se quejaba, porque aquellas situaciones, aunque no lo pareciera, siempre se le hacían muy divertidas). Sin embargo, no tardó en abrir los ojos nuevamente al sentir que estaba siendo observada. Y no se equivocaba, porque la mirada de Fran estaba clavada fijamente sobre ella.

Pero lo que más notó fue la repentina cercanía que había entre sus rostros (que estaba segura que no era tan grande antes), y rápidamente se ruborizó ante eso. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

—¿Fran?

El chico simplemente respondió acercándose más a ella, hasta que una voz en sus cabezas los interrumpió.

"_No estarás pensando en corromper a mi linda Chrome, ¿no, pequeño?"_.

La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más ante eso, si es que era posible. Fran suspiró.

—Maestro, ¿no debería estar durmiendo o algo?

"_Nunca voy a dormir antes que los niños, podrían hacer travesuras mientras me distraigo"._

El joven ilusionista abrió la boca para contestar, pero se contuvo, teniendo una mejor idea.

Antes de que algo más lo detuviese, continuó con lo que había planeado hacer antes de la interrupción de su Maestro. Se acercó más a Chrome, y posó sus labios en los de ella, besándola con suavidad al inicio, y luego más _hambrientamente_ al ver que la chica le correspondía, atrayéndola más hacia si para profundizar el beso.

Pero aquel momento duró poco.

A pesar de sentir el cambio inmediatamente, se tomó unos instantes, en los que continuó como si nada, antes de romper el beso. Al separarse confirmó que Chrome ya no estaba allí, sino que había sido "reemplazada" por la poderosa ilusión de Mukuro, quien lo miraba con su habitual sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

—Está usted enfermo, Maestro —dijo despreocupadamente Fran (sólo él podía reaccionar así ante tal situación).

—Nada de eso, pequeño. Sólo protejo la inocencia de _mi_ Chrome.

—¿Y se da cuenta, Maestro, de que usted es el pervertido aquí?

Mukuro sonrió ante aquella pregunta. No podía negarlo, ciertamente. _Pero ambos lo eran_.

* * *

Quiero aclarar que este fic es parte de la **Gekokujou** (Y de hecho, todos mis fics crack son parte de ella, pero no lo aclaré nunca, ahaha xDU). Si no sabes qué es esto, se trata de una "Revolución" para incluír más crack!pairings en el fandom en español de KHR. Cualquiera puede "unirse" escribiendo crack!pairings que no sean, por favor, Haru/Todos. (Y quiero que conste que no por esto los pairings o tríos o lo que sea tienen que ser yaoi. ¡Para nada, y este fic lo prueba! Simplemente queremos que haya variedad en el fandom :D).

¡Apoyen la Gekokujou~!


End file.
